Abracadavre
' Abracadavre' is the musical easter egg for the eighth ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Nazi Zombies map called "Ascension". It can be activated by pressing the 'use' button at the three Teddy Bears. The locations are as followed. The first Teddy Bear is located in the spawn room, on the second floor to the right, it should be ontop of a table, next to a battery. The second Teddy Bear is next to the Sickle and the Lunar Lander near it. The Teddy Bear is resting on the wall. The final Teddy Bear is past Stamin-Up, near the Lunar Lander ahead of it. The Teddy Bear is past a metal fence to the left pas the pond. It's easy to find Teddy Bears by the radioactive glowing sound it makes. After every piece has been activated, the song begins. A segment of Abracadavre is the song the players hear after dying in Kino der Toten and "Five". Lyrics I can fly like a bird, not in the sky which can always swim and always dry I say goodbye at night and morning hi I'm part of you, what am I I follow and lead as you pass dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts I flee the light but without the sun Your view of me would be gone I can see the damage that I am causing you is so benign You want me to be gone But I have just be-gun I am the only one "undone" I'm a broken miracle now in your head I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head I am what men love more than life Fear more than death or mortal strife What dead men have and rich require I'm what contented men desire You want me to be gone But I have just begun You will never know how far I've come What goes up must never come back down In your head I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head It's all inside my head It's just inside my It's all inside my They're all inside my I see them always but they're all inside my head all inside my head they're all inside my head It's killing me to see I'm killing you Death is magic Say Abracadavre now You see me now you Don't cry when I am gone These shackles they come With certain opportunities They won't let me get away But they show me we're the same we're the same we're the same They show me that we are the same I can't give in I won't give in It's not a state of mind I'm wretched but I'm powerful and I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head It's all inside my head It's just inside my It's all inside my They're all inside my I see them always but they're all inside my head all inside my head they're all inside my head Trivia *The line: "I can fly like a bird, not in the sky which can always swim and always dry, I say goodbye at night and morning hi, I'm part of you, what am I, I follow and lead as you pass, dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts, I flee the light but without the sun, Your view of me would be gone" Is actually a riddle itself. The answer is "A shadow" *The line: "I am what men love more than life, Fear more than death or mortal strife, What dead men have and rich require,I'm what contented men desire" is yet another riddle in the song. The answer is "Nothing". Category:Easter Eggs Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops